Lucy getting ready for Hogwarts
by lilirishprincess
Summary: This is the story of Lucy Weasley of the summer before Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was over at James's house, her aunt Ginny said that he was up in his room. After the many times she been over, she knew her way. She then was outside of his room and

started to knock. " Hey it is open!" Lucy then grabbed the door knob and walked it. James then seen it was Lucy, his favorite cousin. She grinned a little bit. " So how is the

summer going for you?" He sighed a little bit. " It is going by so slow Lu Lu, none of my friends wrote me." Lucy blinked. " This summer is going by so slow, cause it is going

to be my first year at Hogwarts."

James could tell that Lucy was excited, cause this was finally her year to go. And she was the last of the Weasley to go. It seemed like every day Lucy would come over and

she would ask questions about Hogwarts. Usually about the houses and sometimes the professors. James remember when he asked if Lucy would ever go out for Quidditch,

cause he was the captain. Lucy had a shocked looked on her face, cause she remembered the last time she was on a broom. He had almost forgot about that, he

remembered that his aunts where running over to her to make sure that she was alright.

She grinned a little bit. " James what house do you think I will be in?" He told he every time that she ask, cause she never got tired of it. And James didn't mind telling her

the same answer. " Lu Lu I think you are going to be in Gryffindor." Lucy blinked. " But what if I am a Slytherin, you know how my dad hates that house." James sighed. " Lu

Lu I am sure you are going to be a Gryffindor, just like some of your cousins." She knew that she had cousins in all of the houses. Dom was the only one in Slytherin, Lucy

wouldn't have cared but she knew how her dad would react. James smiled. " I think you are going to make a great Gryffindor, and I won't be upset if you don't try out for the

Quiddtich team."

Lucy then started to yawn a little bit. James looked over and smiled. " Come on Lu Lu climb on the bed and you can take a nap." She didn't have to be told twice, in a couple

of seconds she was fast asleep. James then covered her up with his blanket and decided to turn over and sleep too. It was kind of cute to see James and Lucy asleep. Both of

their fathers slowly opened the door.

" I think Ginny said that Lucy was up here in James room." Percy then looked and seen that Lucy was fast asleep with James sleeping next to her. It reminded him on when

she was a little girl. But he knew that she was growing up and had to accept it. Harry smiled as he seen both of them. " I will just let Lucy stay over tonight, since they are

both sleeping." The both decided to leave them alone and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up a little bit and noticed James. " So how long have I been sleeping?" James smiled. " A while, I guess you dad came over last night." She then started to blink. "

Oh crap I better get home, I must be in a lot trouble." He smiled. " Calm down Lu Lu, dad talked to him. He told him that he really didn't' want to wake you up. So he knew

that you stayed the night. She was a little bit more at eased. " Well at least he knows that I am over here, and I hope I didn't' scare them to bad." James rolled his eyes. "

Your parents know when they can't find you, my house is the first place they check."

After a couple of seconds, Lucy realized that she does come over a lot. James smiled a little bit. " So Lu Lu what do you want to do today?" Lucy grinned. " Can we do

anything that I want?" He smiled as he looked at Lucy. " Yes Lu Lu, you know that we you come over you get to do anything you want." She grinned. " I want to go to Diagon

Alley." He smiled a little bit. " Let's go downstairs and tell my parents." Lucy was excited. Cause she has only went with her parents and her sister. She got to go with James

a couple of times.

After about ten minutes, James came back up and was smiling. " Mom and Dad said that they would take us!" The very few times she went with her uncle Harry and aunt

Ginny, they always bought her ice cream. Lucy was excited as her and James went downstairs. " Now James, remember best behavior and please no pranking, and I want to

stop in and maybe see how my brother is doing." Lucy was even more excited. Cause she just found out that they was going to go see her uncle George. One thing Lucy

loved doing, was going to go see all of her aunt and uncles. That is the reason that she loved her big family.

They decided to go the muggle way to get to Diagon Alley, they knew how much Lucy hated to floo. James looked at Lucy. " So what would you like to do first?" Lucy looked

around and smiled. " James I want an owl." James knew that he could never say no to Lucy. He then gave her enough money and James walked with her to the Owlery. Lucy

then found the one that she wanted and James paid for it. They then walked back her to her aunt and uncle with her new white owl. She remembered all the stories that her

uncle Harry told her about Hedwig.

Lucy looked at James. " So what should I call her?" James started to think a little bit. " I really don't know Lu Lu." She then looked over to her uncle. " Uncle Harry, what

should I call her?" Harry looked at Lucy and smiled. " How about you call her Snowlight?" She was grinning. " That is a perfect name, uncle Harry. You always know that good

names." Ginny then looked over at Lucy. " You aren't looking to good, maybe we should just do the ice cream another day Lucy."

Ginny then placed her hand on Lucy forehead. " Yeah it feels like you are trying to come down with something. We better get you home, I promise when you are feeling

better. We will bring you back." Lucy smiled a little bit. " I am fine with that." They then started to head back home and took Lucy home.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was lying in her bed; her mother was scared that she was coming down with the flu. But that didn't stop James from coming over and visited her every day. She

hated it that she was sick, but then she could hear her room telling James that she was up in her room. It wasn't even a couple of seconds before James knocked on

her door. "Come in." James then walked in her room. "So how are you feeling Lucy?" She sighed a little bit. She started to cough. "I am not feeling good James. I have

been vomiting and mom making me stays in bed." James then put his hands on her forehand. " I hope you feel better Lu Lu."

James grinned a little bit. " Mom sent over some ice cream. I just had to keep in from aunt Audrey, cause I know she wouldn't like it. Lucy grinned as she looked at the

ice cream. " What my mom doesn't' know, won't hurt." She then started to eat her chocolate ice cream. " So what up?" James sighed. " None of my friends wrote me

this summer, so I decided to come spend time with my favorite cousin." She laughed a little bit. " I am shocked that you aren't pranking with Hugo?" James laughed. "

Not today Lu Lu, we are going to wait till we go back to Hogwarts."

Lucy grinned. " Can I be on it to James?" He decided to play this off. " Lu Lu we don't' want you to get in trouble in your first year. We have plenty of time for that."

Lucy knew that her father would flip out if he found out she pranked. And for some reason, Lucy was enjoying the thought. She loved her dad, but she knew that she

would never be like him. As her mum would tell her, that Lucy had too much of her. Lucy was fine with being just like her mum, cause Molly was just like their dad.

She was still eating her ice cream as she was still under her blankets. " Oh my mum hopes to have another trip to Diagon Alley before we go to school, but first you

must feel better." Lucy sighed. " I don't think mum is letting me out of this house, until I go to school. Cause she is a afraid that I will get sick again."

James sighed a little bit. He knew that his aunt was only protecting Lucy from sickness. " Fine Lu Lu, I am sure uncle George will come over and visit." Lucy smiled. "

Yeah I know, maybe he will bring some new things from the shop." He then made sure after Lucy was finished that he took the bowl and tucked her back under the

blankets. " But first we should make sure that you are feeling better. I should go so that you could get more rest. And I promise to be back."

Lucy smiled as her eyes was getting heavy. " Bye James, I love you." He looked back and smiled. " I love you too Lu Lu." He then closed her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was already at the train station, she was so excited that she finally got to go with her sister. Her parents kissed her goodbye and told her to write after she found out what

house she was in. She then got on the train and noticed that her sister was sitting with her friends. That is when she decided to go find James. But she then noticed that James

was also with his friends. She didn't' want to be a bother and was just going to walk by. Until grabbed Lucy arm and pulled her into the compartment.

" Lu Lu I am so glad that I found you. These are some of my friends. That is Bethany, there is Alex." Lucy just stood there smiling. " And this is Dareck." She then noticed that

they was all looking at her, and this mad Lucy uncomfortable. Bethany smiled as she looked at Lucy. " You can sit next to me if you want?" But James then moved over so that

she could sit beside of him. After about twenty minutes Lucy then looked at James. " Why is nobody talking?" James started to blink. " Cause we usually don't and it doesn't

help that Alex has been mad a me the whole summer." Lucy then looked over and noticed that Darck was looking at her.

James smiled as he looked at Lucy. " Lu Lu if you want, you can take a short nap. And when you wake we will be there." Lucy smiled a little bit, he knew that she loved to sleep

on long trips. And she knew that this would be true. She then put her head on James's shoulder, Lucy could tell that her eyes was getting heavy. She knew better than to try

and fight the sleep off.


	5. Chapter 5

James then woke Lucy when they got to the train station. " Lu Lu we are here, so you might want to get changed into your black robes." Lucy then grabbed her

black robes and went to go changed. After she was finished she went back to James who was getting off the train. Lucy then seen that James was with his friends

and they were ready to ride up to the castle. James sighed a little bit. " Lu Lu you can't come with us, you have to go with the other first years."

Lucy looked a little bit hurt. " But James I am scared." James the looked at Lucy. " Lu Lu there is nothing to be scared about, we already talking about the whole

sorting." Lucy sighed. " Yes I know James, but it still scares me, What if I am a Slytherin?" James smiled a little bit. " If you are a Slytherin, Dom will be there with

you." Lucy tried to smiled. " James, you will be watching right?" He smiled. " We all will, and we you are a Gryffindor. You can seat next to me." Lucy smiled a little

bit. " Alright." She then walked to where the other first years were.

" First year you are going to be placed in a boat." Lucy started to panic, James had never mention this. She hated water, since she fell in when she was really little.

But this time she had no choice, she had to go by boat. A girl then got in a boat and Lucy did the same. But the girl decided that it was because to talk to Lucy to

try and calm her down. The girl smiled a little bit. " I am Kennedy Davis." Lucy smiled she didn't' have any friends, unless you counted James. " I am Lucy Weasley."

Kennedy grinned. " You mean as in Harry Potter niece?" Lucy was used to this by now. " Yeah he is one of my uncles." Kennedy smiled. " So what house do you

think you will be in? I hope that I don't get into Slytherin, I heard it was a bad house." She then started to laugh, it was a bad house. But my cousin Dom is in

there. I have my cousin Victoire and Louis in Ravenclaw. My sister Molly is in Hufflepuff. And James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred II and Roxanne are all in Gryffindor.

So I decided that I don't care what house I am in." Lucy grinned, she then remember that she was worried all summer long about the houses. But she decided that

she didn't care, and that she had family in each one. This is what she need all along, to show her that no matter what house, she will always have a cousin near

by. And she was sure that James would still love her the same.

Looking up she then noticed that she was at the docks, they then helped her out and she walked up to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

When they was outside of the Great Hall, a teacher was telling them something about how their house will be like their home. Lucy already knew this cause of

James, and all of her other cousins. When she walked in she could feel that everybody was watching her. Everybody knew that this was the youngest Weasley.

And she was finally coming to Hogwarts. James then looked at her and gave her a smile. The teacher then started to call out some students name. Lucy wasn't

paying much attention but looking up at the ceiling.

Her aunt told her that it was bewitched like that to look like the sky. She even should her where it was in Hogwarts in History. She remembered that she promised

her aunt Hemorine that she would have it memorized by the time that she came to Hogwarts. And she had almost did, she wanted to show everybody that she

could be just as smart. Lucy was getting bored just standing there, sometimes she hated having the name Wealsey. Cause it meant that she was going to be last.

"Weasley, Lucy." Every eye was one her, she guessed some were betting to see what house she went into. I mean cause they knew she had family in each one.

The teacher then placed the sorting hat on her head. " Well I can tell that you are extremely brave and I have yet another Weasley." She then whispered quietly. "

I am sorry, I am the last one and I am the youngest." " I remember your whole family, but them in Gryffindor. Expect you sister went to Hufflepuff, do you want to

be with her?" Lucy blinked she then remember her uncle Harry telling her that she could decided where she wanted to go. " I want to be in Gryffidnor with my

cousin James." The hat sighed. " Are you sure cause you would make a good Slytherin or Hufflepuff?" The hat then yelled. " GRYFFINDOR!" Lucy then ran down and

sat next to James. " I told you so, and you worried about this the whole summer." She grinned. " I don't' want to hear the I told you so speech."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She was writing a letter to her parents, tell them how she got to be in Gryffindor. She then looked over and seen that Rose was

reading. Hugo and James where planning their first prank of the year. Fred II and Roxanne where already on the Qudditch Pitch. And she hadn't seen Albus or Lily yet.

She knew that this was a going to be a great year, she got into the house that she wanted. Everything was good at the moment. But she knew that she had six more years at

Hogwarts, and the school year had just began.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok it is finally finished! I was starting to get a major writer's block on this one. But I did my best and finished it. Well I hope that you enjoyed this and just watch out for my

future stories!

Lilirishprincess =^_^=


End file.
